Reencuentro
by cerezo lee
Summary: dos personas demasiado diferentes, una promesa volverse a ver no importa el tiempo que pase. el la espera en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora todos los dias.


**Disclanier** : los personajes de Tsukihime perteneces a Tipe Moon, esta historia solo se realizo para entreneter sin fines de lucro.

 **REENCONTRARTE**

 _-Volvamos a compartir un dia haciendo cosas sin sentido- dijo el joven con esperanza en su voz- ¿Que te parece?_

 _-Lo prometo- dijo la hermosa rubia mientras lentamente se desvanecia como si todo hubiera sido una ilusion._

 _Asi fue como se despidieron, con una promesa de reencontrarse otra vez. No importaba el tiempo el esperaria, esperaria a su blanca princesa._

 **PoV Shiki**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vi, se fue sonriendome aunque se que sufria; ambos lo hicimos en esa cruel despedida, se que ermaos y somos diferente pero era lo que menos me importaba, sino no le habria ofrecido mi sangre solo para que se quedara.

Aun recuerdo su sonrisa inocente, tan infantil... tan triste en el momento en que prometimos volver a vernos. Demasiadas veces crei que el conocerla y todo lo que pasamos juntos solo fue un producto de mi trastornada mente, pero el dolor en mi corazon era demasiado real como para ser producto de mi mente.

Luego de que todo terminara Ciel-sempai intento varias veces convencerme de que era tonto esperarla, que siguiera con mi vida y olvidar todo lo relacionado con Roa, Shiki y por supuesto con Arcueid; pero yo tenia una promesa que mantener, una promesa que cumplir; yo esperaba... no, yo quiero hacerla feliz y no me importa el tiempo que tome yo la seguire esperando.

Para llevarla a hacer mas cosas sin sentido; como ella las llamo. Con esa idea en mi mente trato de retomar mi rutina, esa rutina que se rompio cuando la conoci.

 **3 Años Despues**

Salgo como cada tarde de mis clases en la universidad, si estoy estudiando y algo que jamas pense estudiar... Historia.

Voy caminando tranquilamente mientras la oscuridad empieza a extenderse por la ciudad, continuo viviendo en la misma ciudad; no queria irme a un lugar donde ella no pudiera encontrarme, deje la mansion Thono. La deje desde que Akiha se fue al extranjero a continuar sus estudios llevandose con ella a Hisui y Kohaku, insistiendoles de mi parte en que no era necesario que ninguna se quedara que yo podia arreglarmelas solo, aunque fuera mentira, no queria que se separaran por mi causa.

Sigo con mi camino, al pasar por el parque donde siempre nos encontrabamos, curiosamente cada vez que lo atraviezo es a la misma hora que nos soliamos reunir; quizas lo hago inconcientemente con la esperanza de que en algun momento la vere de nuevo.

Llego a mi departamento y tiro mi mochila en un sillo, no es grande el lugar donde vivo pero tiene todo lo que necesito. Sin ganas de cenar voy directo a la cama a dormir, no se porque pero me siento mas cansado que de costumbre, sin mucho esfuerzo logro dormirme.

Agitado y sudoroso me despierto a mitad de la noche, paso una mano por mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme, respirando con mas calma me recuesto otra vez.

-Ese sueño otra vez...- dije perdido mirando el techo- hace tanto que no lo tenia.

Y era verdad hace tiempo que no soñaba con aquella noche... la noche que quize hacerla mia y ella accedio, aun la puedo sentir si cierro mis ojos, su piel fria y ruborizada, su dorado cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor, su respiracion acelerada y la manera en que sus labios; sueaves y tentadores labios, decian mi nombre.

Con el recuerdo aun a flor de piel vuelvo a dormir.

Otro dia, el mismo camino, las mismas cosas que hacer, las mismas personas que tratar, la misma rutina...nada cambia. Es de noche y estoy nuevamente en el parque, siempre a la misma hora. Espero hasta media noche como todos los dias, pero ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa, me levanto de la banca mirando la luna; tan hermosa y lejana, como ella misma.

-Arcueid- suspiro llamandola desde el fondo de mi corazon, doy tan solo dos pasos cuando...

-Ha pasado tiempo, Shiki- esa voz; es su voz, no volteo por temor a encontarme con la nada como tantas veces me ha pasado y tan solo cierrro fuertemente mis ojos; escucho un suspiro- No me digas que te olvidaste de mi- su voz tiene un matiz triste, abro mis ojos y lentamente volteo.

Entonces la veo, ojos carmesi con esa penetrante e infantil mirada, cabello dorado ondenado con la suave brisa nocturna, blanca y tersa piel, sus labios se turcen en una inocente sonrisa... realmente es ella, mi princesa.

Deshago la poca distancia que nos separa, estiro mi mano para poder tocar su mejilla; su freca piel de porcelana, la veo cerrar los ojos como disfrutando de mi caricia. Me acerco mas a ella, sintiendo su olor, nuestros alients se mezclan al estar frente a frente, cierro mis ojos al sentirla tan cerca.

-Realmente ¿eres tu?- susurro tan bajo, solo para que ella me escuche- Arcueid- mi voz se quebra al pronunciar su nombre.

Su infantil risa hace que habra los ojos y la mire directamente.

-Claro que si- me murmura- ¿quien mas podria ser?- me pregunta con una linda expresion de enfado.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Notas de autora**_

hoooola se que es malo de mi parte escribir otra historia sin terminar las que tengo, pero no lo pude evitar.

Vi la novela visual de Tsukihime, luego busque el anime y por ultimo el manga, la verdad tenia que escriir algo sobre ella porque me encanto. Es una mini historia la que estoy haciendo, dudo que supere los 4 capitulos.

Pero no se alarmen, no me olvide de mis otras historias, ya casi termino los capitulos que faltan pronto estare actualizando...

Perdon por los horrores de ortografia son inevitables

Matta Ne.


End file.
